talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret History of Trollkind
The Secret History of Trollkind is a comic book co-written by Marc Guggenheim, Richard Hamilton. It was officially released on February 27th, 2018. Synopsis The secrets of the Trolls and great Troll warriors of the past are crucial training tools for Jim Lake, Jr, the newest—and very first human—Trollhunter. In one particular coaching session, Blinky details the battles of Kanjigar the Courageous: his struggles, triumphs, and failures, in leading the Trolls after the Battle of Kilahead Bridge through unknown territory, across oceans and continents, and past fearsome foes... Plot Upon getting beat up while in the Hero's Forge, Blinky tells Jim that he's in need of some inspirational recitation of Troll Lore. Jim is less than enthusiastic about learning Troll History and Blinky tells him that Kanjigar even had his moments of doubt about his mantle and Jim became more willing to listen to the story. Blinky starts the story with the great Battle of Killahead Bridge, AAARRRGGHH!!! was chasing after Blinky while Draal fought side by side with his father Kanjigar, who had yet to be chosen as the Trollhunter Amulet's master. As Blinky tells who was the current Trollhunter at the time, Toby interrupts Blinky and says that it was Deya the Deliverer. Blinky is unpleased that Toby interrupted him and tells Toby not to interrupt him again. Going back to the Battle of Killahead Bridge, AAARRRGGHH!! had not renounced the Gumm-Gumm path and was fighting Vendel. Gunmar chased after Deya and she managed to strike a critical blow against Gunmar and then she placed her amulet within the stone of Killahead Bridge and sent Gunmar and his army to the Darklands. Blinky's brother was one of those who got sucked into the Darklands, but Blinky thought he died during the battle. Deya instructed the trolls to dismantle the bridge so Gunmar could never escape from their exile in the Darklands. The stones were taken by several volunteer Trolls and scattered to the corners of the Earth after jumping a few centuries, Jim interrupts Blinky to ask why he's time jumping through the story because the story ends with the bridge pieces being separated. Blinky tells him that it's the storyteller who determines the tale's conclusion then resumes telling the story. Sometime during the European Renaissance, a king and Vendel made a feeble truce known as "The Pact" between Mankind and Trollkind. The Trolls said they would limit their diet to Cats and used articles of Clothing. But as the years went by, a conservative segment of Trolls grew restless. They longed for the Gumm-Gumms' brutality and strength, they believed "The Pact" made them look weak, that humans 'looked down' upon them. It was time for them to venture forth to a new land, a land of hope and possibilities unlimited. For Vendel sensed a new and all-powerful Heartstone in a new place humans called the new world. The Trolls went to Plymouth, England to jump aboard the Mayflower in 1620 but before they set foot on the ship, Bular came rushing at Deya with his swords. Deya told the trolls to get onto the ship while she went to fight Bular, Draal tried to help Deya but Kanjigar stopped Draal and told him that Deya has given them the chance to escape Bular. The Mayflower set sail with the Trolls and a few Gnomes hid in the ship, Vendel and Blinky hope they done the right thing by leaving Deya behind. Bular and Deya tumble off the dock and into the water where they fight until Bular blinds Deya with sunlight reflected off his sword, the amulet somehow gave Deya sight but the sun came up and turned Deya to stone and Bular ran to keep himself from turning to stone. The Trollhunter Amulet whoosed from the water then flew through the Mayflower until it reached Kanjigar and he said the incantation and activated the armor. The amulet chose because Kanjigar understood sacrifice. While on the Mayflower the Trolls started to starve, they resulted in stealing fishing poles, eating Gnomes, they even started to become weak when they departed from their Heartstone and some have even considered returning to the old ways. Blinky even suggested they eat the colony of nutritious humans because they ran out of cats on the first day. Months past, Draal and his father talk about Deya and that Kanjigar clinging to her ghost does them no good then Blinky walks into the conversation and suggests that he might be of some help then Draal brings up Unkar the Unfortunate, as the two talk, Kanjigar spots the land the humans called 'Playmouth Rock' they kept walking until they got to a place called New Jersey, they then kept moving. Years passed and the journey was treacherous, but they saw the wide variety of humans, some were even useful such as two men named 'Lewis' and 'Clark' but they could not aid them in their most formidable challenge. The Trolls were forced to stop and slumber in caves between marches--often for months at a time. Two trolls break into a human's wagon and tried to eat them but Kanjigar stopped the two trolls, Blinky saw the entire hunt and said he had some notes but Kanjigar told him to tell him later. Kanjigar and Draal stumble upon a land with a ruined and abandoned village, but Kanjigar said they have to abandon it because of the same reason the humans left it. Kanjigar then explains their true home is beyond it. Two other trolls drag an intruding Troll to Draal and Kanjigar, it turns out to be AAARRRGGHH!!! they captured and brought to Kanjigar. He recognized AAARRRGGHH!!! from Killahead, He told Kanjigar that he missed the boat so he walked, he made a few wrong turns but he did find the Trolls again. Blinky brings the Trolls to Kanjigar who was talking to AAARRRGGHH!!! and then he suggests they execute AAARRRGGHH!!! and that he was at the Battle of Killahead Bridge but he was not on their side. AAARRRGGHH!!! then dropped Deya's body onto the ground as a gift to the trolls but the Trolls simply only wanted him to be killed by Sunlight. Kanjigar intervened and told everyone that AAARRRGGHH!!! saved his life and he is staying with the Trolls because of his actions. The Trolls continue walking until they get to the mountains where an avalanche buries the Trolls and they run into the mountain Trolls where Vendel tries to talk to them but fails because they hate Merlin-worshippers. The mountain trolls tell them they will serve them as payment for daring to cross Craggen, greatest of Mountain Trolls, and his brother three. The trolls refused to be slaves until they turned into dust, so they all fought the Mountain Trolls, they slew three of them and left Craggen who then yielded to save his life. The Trolls celebrated their victory where AAARRRGGHH!!! declared that he was now a pacifist and Blinky laughed when he said 'pacific' instead of 'pacifist'. The Trolls kept walking until they arrived in California, they opened up the save and made a new home in Heartstone Trollmarket. Blinky explains to Jim when the statues of his predecessors look down upon him in the Hero's Forge, it's not with disappointment, it's with understanding. Bular arrives in Arcadia Oaks where he is approached by Stricklander in his human form and that he has a message from his father. Characters *Jim Lake Jr. *Toby Domzalski *Claire Nuñez *Blinky Galadrigal *AAARRRGGHH!!! *Bular *Draal the Deadly *Vendel *Deya the Deliverer *Kanjigar the Courageous *Bagdwella Gallery Trivia *Richard Hamilton co-wrote a few ''How to Train Your Dragon ''graphic novels with Dean Deblois. *The Mayflower was a real ship that did transport the Pilgrims to The New World in America. Category:Graphic Novels Category:Books Category:Trollhunters Category:Media Category:Comics